To End This War
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Being called a traitor by both families who supposedly love you would take a toll on you so much. Kamui had enough of the pain she endured during the war, and she found the only way out: suicide. She didn't realize that she was leaving her family behind. Kaze x Female Corrin. Suicide, death of a character.


**Title: To Stop This War**

 **Fandom: Fire Emblem Fates**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Tragedy**

 **Summary: Being called a traitor by both families who supposedly love you would take a toll on you so much. Kamui had enough of the pain she endured during the war, and she found the only way out: suicide. She didn't realize that she was leaving her family behind. Kaze x Female Corrin. Suicide, death of a character.**

 **Pairings: Kaze x Female Corrin**

 **A/N: After I read ManaketeSmoocher's fanfic, Overdose, I was inspired to write this. As someone who had almost got to that point, I relate so much to Manakete's fanfic. For those who feel this way and want to end it all, please don't do it; someone out there loves you, and they will be devastated if you did the deed.**

 **Disclamier: I don't own anyone in Fire Emblem Fates**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **To Stop This War**

The moment he saw his wife's hanging body, he felt his gut twist. He knew that Kamui went through hell and back during this war, but he never knew that it affected her to the point where she felt this was the only way out. Kaze still remembered the hurt look in her eyes whenever both of her families—those who supposedly loved her—called her traitor, and wanted her either in chains or her head.

During the war, Kaze knew Kamui well. When she saved his life when he was a captive in Nohr, he realized that Kamui's good heart was still there despite being ripped away from her family in Hoshido. He and Kamui were eventually married after he returned the favor by stopping his brother from an attempted sacrifice to kill Kamui, saving both Kamui and his brother's lives. They made two children—the loves of their lives—and they tried their hardest to end the war while trying to be happy.

At least, that was what Kaze thought.

Kamui's life was hanging by a thread. Literally. A rope was tied around her neck, and the other end was tied to the ceiling's hanger. Kaze couldn't believe that his wife, his lover, his _best friend_ , would go as far as taking her own life.

He fell to his knees, his eyes widened in shock and horror, as he continued to stare at Kamui's body swinging gently. He wanted to cry, to sob, to _scream_...but nothing came out. No tears, no words. All he did was stay on his knees, his body shaking from the shock. His stomach turned, and he felt the need to vomit. His eyes couldn't tear away from Kamui's lifeless, hanging body.

 _Why? Why didn't she tell me how she was feeling? I would've done something, and she would be here now…_

He still remembered what happened this morning. The small group was gathered in the Castle, eating breakfast. Kamui wasn't in the best of spirits the last few days, but that day, she was smiling brightly. Her two children, Kana and Midori, ran up to her and gave her a big hug, showering her with kisses and "I love you"s. Kaze was the one to approach Kamui, and the two spent time eating breakfast together, talking about meaningless things. Once breakfast was over, Kamui said that she had some business to tend to in the Private Headquarters her and Kaze reside in, and she kissed Kaze and the children before leaving.

That was the last time he saw her. Nothing was out of the ordinary when he last saw and spoke to her. She appeared to be in high spirits.

Perhaps that was out of the ordinary: she was depressed the last couple of days, and on the last day of her short life, she was happy and cheerful.

As he tried to get his composure back, he saw, at the corner of his eye, a crumbled note on the small table. He knew what it was—there was no denying it. Yet he couldn't muster up the courage to look at it.

However, his curiosity grew, as morbid as that was to him. He wanted to know why— _why—_ his wife would go to drastic measures to end her emotional pain. He wanted a reason why she thought that suicide was the only answer. He wanted to _know_ why she wanted to leave him and their children behind.

His curiosity got the best of him, and he slowly stood up. Gulping down any bile that rose up to his throat, he walked towards the note. Smoothing it slightly so he could read the words written on the paper more clearly, he began to read it. His shaking didn't stop as he read each and every word carefully.

 _To anyone who found this,_

 _I'm so sorry for this. I wanted to end the war, but no matter what I do, it grew worse. Both of my families hated me over my "betrayal", which all I was doing was trying to stop the feuding. Neither of them would listen, and all I could hear from their mouths were "traitor". Perhaps that's what I'll be for the rest of my life—nothing but a filthy traitor who would be on the run, trying to survive._

 _I felt like I was alone. Even though Sakura, sweet sweet Sakura, was there for me, and Camilla cared for me, I still felt the hurt my two oldest brothers told me. I'm worth nothing. If nothing could end this war, then_ I _will. I don't want this to go on any longer. From what I saw, the only way to end this war...was suicide. To all of my sisters, Elise, Sakura, Camilla, Hinoka: no matter what, all of you will always be my sisters. None of this was your fault. To my brothers, Takumi, Xander, Leo, and Ryoma: even though you want me dead or in chains, I still love you all. I'm sorry I dragged you all into this._

 _To Kaze, my loving husband: please look after Kana and Midori. Please don't let them see any more bloodshed like I did. To Kana and Midori: always remember that I'll always and forever love you._

 _To everyone else, forgive me..._

 _-Kamui_

Kaze broke when he read the last paragraph. He gripped the suicide note in his hand, almost ripping it. Grabbing his shuriken, he cut Kamui down, and he caught her lifeless body. Falling to his knees, he cradled Kamui in his arms, trying to catch his breath as he sweated profusely.

All he could say was, "Kamui...I'm sorry."

The news of Kamui's suicide spread everywhere, and even though her death was what both Hoshido and Nohr wanted, the families were still devastated. Both sides realized what they had done that caused their sweet sister to kill herself, and they realized that if they had listened to her, she would still be here today.

Kana and Midori didn't believe that their mother killed herself. The two believed that she just went missing, never to be found again. Even though showing her body and going to the funeral could have proved that their mother had indeed committed suicide, they still didn't believe it. It was plain denial for both children.

Kaze was affected by his wife's suicide the most. Every day, he visited their Private Headquarters, expecting her to be there, alive and breathing. Each and every time, his hopes were dashed. He wanted it to just be a nightmare that he would simply wake up to, and he'd see Kamui again. However, all of this was reality, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to bring her back.

The two countries eventually made a peace treaty, and both stayed away from each other, still stricken with grief from their beloved sister's suicide. They made memorials and projects in memory of Kamui, and to this day, the countries remained uncommunicative from each other.

As for Kaze, he eventually joined his wife the same way she died: suicide by hanging.

If only Kamui knew that even though her suicide had stopped the war and her pain, she had left behind a grieving family who loved her.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
